


Love Like You

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I could begin to be,<br/>Half of what || you || think of me…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like You

You watched him laugh a thousand times; optics bright whenever he looked at you.

_**You** , who worked side by side with Prowl. **You** , with needles in your hands and a thousand fouled memories haunting you. **You** , who tried so desperately hide the thrill of walking through a mech’s thoughts like a steel-plated plague._

You watched him put his hands on his hips and scold you oh-so-gently; his voice soft and coaxing and gentle like life never had been.

_**You** , who watched murder with no reaction. **You** , who felt excitement at the idea of invading the minds of the dead and living. **You** , who took thoughts from your working partner’s head with no remorse to be found in your spark._

And he laughed when he’d wrap his arms around you, as high as he could reach and bury his face in your abdomen until you hugged him gently back while he whispered his I Love You’s into your plating…

_**You** , who tempted the Devil and lost. **You** , who listened to a Lucifer approved by a Prime. **You** , who watched him drift away through a porthole window and realized you could have loved him so much better than you had for all these eons._

And he left you a message, clipped together in scrapbook pieces and .wav files. He left you a confession, he left an apology inscribed in pixels and data and you put your needled hand to the screen and wondered how.

How could he love an empty shell like you?

You always wondered what he saw in you. What lit up his optics when he looked at you; why he held you so very tight in the dark.

You never **_deserved_** him.

But now, you don’t know if you can live **_without_** him.


End file.
